


A Flower to Share With You

by Aquaphoric



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, If you havent read my last zemer/traitor's daughter fic i call her lily, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaphoric/pseuds/Aquaphoric
Summary: Prompt 7: Flowers (Ze'mer/Traitor Lord's Daughter)





	A Flower to Share With You

“Love, where are you taking che’?”

“It’s a secret! Shh.”

Lily led Ze’mer along by the hand. She wanted to show her something special. The two had snuck off while nobody had been watching, and Lily just couldn’t wait. It was hidden away from everyone else in the Queen’s garden, except for one.

At last, they came upon a very large, sleeping caterpillar. She immediately bounced up at the sound of rustling grass. “Who’s there- oh! Lady Ze’mer! Lady Lily! Hello, I’ve been doing my duties wonderfully!”

Ze’mer chuckled, “Greetings to you, Marmu of the Gardens.”

“Marmu,” Lily said. “I want to show Lady Ze’mer the secret place, would you please let us through?”

“Of course!” Marmu wiggled in excitement and pulled away some vines to reveal a small entrance.

“Thank you, come along Ze’mer. Watch your head.”

They crawled through the tiny entrance; it was a minute or two before it finally led into a larger room. Lily heard Ze’mer gasp in awe.

“Be careful walking here. These flowers are very delicate, and even one petal pulled can destroy it forever.”

“Lily, these flowers...they’re marvelous. How did you manage to find them?”

“When your father is the most aggressive of the Mantis Lords, sometimes you just need to find somewhere all by yourself.” Lily delicately picked up a flower, and placed it in Ze’mer’s hair, “And this is a place that would be best shared with someone you love.”


End file.
